One Day
by AriFloynter
Summary: Muchos caminos te derrotarán, pero uno te salvará. PONES.
1. 30 de noviembre de 2003

__**Hola a todoooooos! :333 Pues mirad, yo aquí feliz como una perdiz que he terminado la Selectividad por fin :''') A pesar de estar cabreada a partes iguales porque lo que nos han hecho en la Sele de Catalunya es denigrante, pero bueno ya nos estamos quejando y tal xDDD.**

**Y eso, que no os importa y lo sé, así que aquí tenéis la historia. Este capítulo lleva escrito como 2 meses, pero no quería ir colgando y tener que dejaros a medias (llevo hasta el 3). **

**Colgaré en función de la demanda, así que si no me acosáis no habrá nuevo capi HAHAHAHAHA Y este verano será movidito, así que espero poder escribir e ir colgando :33**

**Yyyyy no sé qué más decir, como siempre HAHA estoy escribiendo un OS interesante (y cuando digo interesante digo dramático). Ah, sí, y este fic también es triste, pero bueh, así la vida es mejor (?)**

**Y os quiero dedicar el fic a todas las que en el primer OS que colgué me dijisteis que valgo para escribir. Gracias :')**

**Hope you enjoooooy!**

**PD: la idea surgió viendo una película, aunque no tiene nada que ver, llamada "One Day". Os la recomiendo :)**

* * *

_30 de noviembre de 2003_

Sumido en mis pensamientos, las horas iban pasando y la soledad iba haciendo mella en mí. En aquel parque, donde solía jugar con mi ausente padre, dejaba correr mi imaginación, pensando en un universo paralelo donde mi cumpleaños fuera un evento importante para algún ser humano aparte de mi madre y mi hermana, en el cual pudiera dar una fiesta de cumpleaños y todo fuera perfecto. Pero no. Nada era así.

Con la idea de distraerme de tan amargos pensamientos, enciendo mi Ipod y lo pongo en modo aleatorio. Seguidamente, una voz conocida inundaba mis oídos a la vez que se me estremecía el alma.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

¿Os habéis sentido alguna vez como si alguien hubiera decidido escribir una canción para vosotros? Apuesto lo que sea a que sí. Entonces seguro que suponéis como me estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, embriagado por la suave melodía acompañada de una perfecta letra que, demasiadas veces y con mucha recurrencia, provocaba en mí sentimientos dispares: por un lado, me reconfortaba ser comprendido por otra persona y, en cambio, me hundía aún más en la miseria.

Y esto me hace preguntarme: ¿algún día llegaré a alcanzar la felicidad?

Intento dejar de pensar en ello para no romper a llorar, pero es imposible. Todos esos recuerdos dolorosos se agolpan una y otra vez en mi mente. Con más fuerza. Impidiéndome casi respirar.

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

Pero la canción prosigue, impidiéndome alejarme de todo. Podría pararla, es cierto, pero el sentimiento contrario de confort es poderoso, por lo que me mantiene quieto mirando hacia el infinito.

El parque donde me encuentro es uno de esos parques ingleses tan sumamente inmensos que para poder explorarlo necesitas ir en coche, ya que si no podrías estar horas y horas para alcanzar la otra punta. El lugar donde yo me encuentro de esa infinita ladera es el más hermoso que hay, en mi opinión, y está lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada como para no morir en el intento de ir caminando desde el inicio. Además, es tan solitario que nunca me he encontrado con nadie en esta región de tierra que he antojado como mía.

Con la mirada comienzo a recorrer el lugar. Desde mi posición, puedo ver árboles tan altos como gigantes que confluyen de manera que solo dejan ver una rendija de un cielo muy oscuro, que amenaza con descargar su furia sobre nosotros. Estos árboles, prácticamente deshojados, provocan en mí un sentimiento de protección y seguridad, además de nostalgia y desazón. En el suelo donde estoy sentado, debajo del cúmulo de hojas que los árboles han liberado, se encuentra una hierba verdísima.

Al volver a concentrar la mirada en un punto fijo, pienso en lo bonita y singular que es esta porción de parque. Además, unos metros delante de mí, nace un lago de aguas cristalinas que deja sin respiración a cualquiera.

¿Cómo un lugar tan hermoso que contiene recuerdos tan bellos puede ser ahora una losa?

Cuando mi mente vuelve a conectar, me doy cuenta de que la canción ya ha avanzado un largo trecho y que el cantante está repitiendo por segunda vez la estrofa, aquella que me sé tan bien.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

En este momento, no puedo evitar derramar una lágrima.

El mundo, cuando nació, creó una conspiración contra mi persona. A lo largo de mi existencia, he sido el ser más desgraciado conocido. ¿Y por qué no tengo amigos? No será por no intentarlo. Simplemente a nadie le importo, ni quieren hacerme un hueco en sus vidas. A pesar de los palos que me he ido llevando, no me rendía, y volvía a caer una y otra vez, tropezando con esa piedra puesta con tanta malicia en mi camino vital.

Antes de empezar a llorar en serio, apago el Ipod. No quiero amargarme la existencia, pero me resulta imposible.

Aún recuerdo el día en el que decidí que nadie más volvería a entrar en mi vida. Esquivaría esa piedra durante toda mi vida. Sería una sombra, tan prescindible que nadie notaría mi presencia ni se molestaría en hacerme daño, una y otra vez, como lleva pasando desde el minuto cero.

Mientras me estoy limpiando un poco las lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera verde, un balón me golpea con fuerza en la cabeza, a la par que escucho un "Perdón" bastante lejano. Ese impacto hace que despierte del cúmulo de sensaciones que llevo experimentando desde hace horas. El dolor físico que me provoca me mantiene de nuevo con los pies en la tierra, cosa que, aunque ahora no pueda ni mover el cuello, acabo agradeciendo interiormente.

Me giro para ver el causante de mi caritativo dolor de cabeza. Es un chico alto, delgado, de facciones perfectas y moteadas por pecas. Tiene unos ojos tan azules como el océano, que me miran preocupados.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?- pregunta el chico, cada vez más preocupado al ver que no le insulto. Debe de pensar que soy tonto de remate o algo.

- No, estoy bien- respondo, con lo que él se queda pasmado, viendo que no lo he matado ya.

- Lo siento de verdad, nunca viene nadie por aquí y, sinceramente, no te había visto cuando he tirado la pelota…- empieza a balbucear, intentando encontrar vocablos con los que defenderse. Me parece tan mono que provoca en mí una sonrisa, de esas que hacía meses que no mostraba.

- Tranquilo, de verdad. Te entiendo. Soy casi invisible la mayor parte del tiempo- respondo, torciendo ahora la boca en un mohín, que provoca en él una mirada de… ¿comprensión?

Veo que me está mirando, cada vez más interesado. Me sonríe y entonces… Madre mía, qué sonrisa. Es tan grande que casi no le cabe en la cara, hace que se le frunza su pecosa nariz y, para qué engañarnos, también hace que el mundo se pare.

- Soy Danny. Danny Jones – dice Danny Don Sonrisa Jones, que me tiende una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

- Dougie. Dougie Poynter – respondo mientras dejo que me levante.

Nos quedamos un rato sin saber que decir, sin soltarnos de la mano. Os juro que ahora mismo el tiempo pasa mucho más lento o algo, porque no lo entiendo. Parece que estamos en una película o algo. Decido que hay que empezar a moverse, porque se está volviendo un momento incómodo y porque me estoy poniendo más nervioso que el día que fui a ver a Blink por primera vez. A pesar de que, como ya os he aclarado, no quiero mantener contacto con nadie para no salir herido, no sé por qué decido romper el hielo, intentar entablar algún tipo de relación con él. Al verle sonreír, e incluso ese atisbo de comprensión de mi soledad asomando en sus ojos, ha creado en mí un sentimiento de alivio.

- Veo que te gusta el fútbol – digo. Muy bien, Doug, a eso se le llama agudeza. Vale, sí, ya debe de pensar que soy subnormal, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor con lo que empezar o, al menos, intentarlo.

- Bueno, en realidad… Dejémoslo en que sí – responde, con un semblante muy serio, demasiado. En este momento, con el dolor que transmiten sus ojos, me pierdo.

- ¿Podrías enseñarme a jugar? – le ruego, en parte porque me iría bien aprender y en parte porque quiero que vuelva a sonreír.

- Pues la verdad es que no sé mucho, así que…

- Danny, en serio, no tengo ni idea de cómo se juega al fútbol, así que no hace faltar ser Messi para enseñarme – le corto, provocando en él la sonrisa que ansiaba.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron todo risas, caídas por mi parte, más risas por la suya, y una cara de enfurruñado que provocaba en él ganas de escupir los pulmones. Qué manera de reírse, empezaba a no parecer humana.

Cuando yo ya estaba recubierto de barro hasta las cejas, empezó a sonar el móvil del pecoso. Ese hecho me entristeció. Seguro que alguien ya le estaba reclamando. Porque claro, una persona como él seguro que es popular, querida por todos. No como yo. Mientras Danny responde al teléfono, mi mente va por unos retorteros un tanto escabrosos que provoca que se me agüen los ojos.

- Doug… - comienza, captando mi atención, y haciendo que vuelva a pisar la faz de la tierra, hecho que le agradezco interiormente – en un rato me tengo que ir, pero me gustaría hablar contigo un rato más.

- Vale – respondo, totalmente aliviado. No quiero despedirme de él, aún no. Mi vida es insignificante, lo sé, pero por una vez he notado que a alguien le importo. Sí, sé que no es así, que le conozco de hace apenas unas horas, pero me hace eternamente feliz con cada sonrisa que propician mis bromas.

Minutos después, sentados en la hierba y mirando al infinito, no sabemos de qué hablar. Lo noto, el ambiente está tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Supongo que le pasa lo mismo que a mí, que no nos conocemos de nada y no sabemos qué tema fuera de peligro podríamos abordar. A pesar de eso, Danny reúne la valentía suficiente para empezar:

- ¿Dónde vives? – pregunta, sin ser muy original pero dando pie a una conversación decente y también fuera de peligro. Le miro, viendo como sus ojos suscitan interés en mi persona.

- Vivo en el barrio de aquí al lado, pero no soy de Manchester de nacimiento, sino de Essex – respondo, incrementando ese interés del que os hablaba. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado. Hacía tiempo que no me salía una sonrisa de manera tan natural, tan… como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para mí.

- Vaya, de Essex… Yo soy de Bolton – interviene, hecho que provoca en mí una gran risotada.

- Es que tengo entendido que en Bolton son todos muy tontos – respondo ante su cara de pasmarote, que cambia al escuchar mi respuesta produciendo una mueca.

- Qué gracioso eres… - me río aún más al ver el cambio de su cara en cuestión de segundos.

- Tranquilo, que tú eres muy listo – y le guiño un ojo, con lo que se sonroja.

Danny decide desviar la mirada de nuevo al infinito, al parecer un poco molesto. No entiendo por qué. ¿Será por mis palabras? No iban con mala intención. En serio. Solo me he dejado llevar por lo que he escuchado, nada más.

Además, ¿qué acabo de hacer? ¿Le he guiñado el ojo a una persona? ¿Dougie Poynter, el rey de los antisociales? Este hombre me estaba trastornando, y mucho. No me hacía ser yo, y me asustaba. Bueno, miento, me hace extraer de mi interior mi verdadero yo, ese que está tapado con hormigón en lo hondo de mi corazón. ¿Cómo ha conseguido en unas horas derribar un muro que me ha costado años crear? Mientras mi mente divaga, otra parte de mí reza para que no me vuelva a aplastar el corazón, una vez más, como lleva pasando desde que tengo uso de memoria.

Él vuelve a sacarme de mis pensamientos con un:

- ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

- No, solo una vez al año. Hoy – respondo, claramente aliviado de que vuelva a ser el Danny de siempre (vale, ni que le conociera de toda la vida). Empiezo a tener un problema con este chico, en serio.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – vuelve a insistir, visto que no soy dado a dar mucha información. Ahora sus ojos son dos estelas de un interés tan grande que provoca en mí un estremecimiento. Empiezo a no entender mis propios sentimientos, y no sé si eso es bueno.

- Emmm… bueno, es que hoy es mi cumpleaños. Hago 15.

- ¿¡Y qué haces aquí sin celebrarlo!? – me interrumpe atropelladamente, con sus hermosos ojos azules abiertos desmesuradamente, lo cual hace que el mar en calma se transforme en… Dougie, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando?

- Ya lo he celebrado con mi familia, y siempre vengo aquí a pensar – le respondo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para mí venir cada año a pensar el día de mi cumpleaños. Bueno, nada más lejos de la realidad.

- ¿Y tus amigos qué?

Decido no contestarle. ¿Para qué? ¿Para decirle que soy un marginado y que no he tenido un amigo en toda mi vida? Prefiero que no lo sepa, no vaya a ser que se asuste de mí y huya. Como hacen todos.

- Vale, no contestes si no quieres – dice al ver mi voto de silencio – y felicidades – añade con esa gran sonrisa que tiene, la cual provoca de nuevo una dilatación temporal. Como Danny no deje de sonreír, juro que me da un paro cardíaco, y lo peor es que no sé ni el motivo.

- Gracias – respondo con alegría, notable en mi cara. Es la primera vez que alguien aparte de mi familia me felicita el cumpleaños, y se siente demasiado bien como para ser real.

- Oye, Dougie, tengo que irme ya, pero me gustaría que, si puedes, vengas mañana aquí, a esta hora. Quiero enseñarte algo – en este momento su mirada es tan dulce que de verdad llego a pensar en él como un amigo. Y me hace sentir alguien, además de muy intrigado por esa sorpresa que me va a mostrar.

- ¿Qué es? – no puedo evitar preguntarlo, no me gusta nada el suspense, me gusta enterarme de todo… No soy cotilla, ¿eh? Solo observador…

- Lo verás si vienes – responde, insuflándole misterio al asunto, lo cual provoca en mí unas ganas terribles de tirarme de los pelos de la impaciencia. ¿Por qué a la gente le gustan tanto las sorpresas?

- De acuerdo, vendré – le confirmo, provocando en él otra nueva sonrisa, esta vez una que hace que sus ojos brillen de pura felicidad. ¿Por qué con verle me cuesta respirar? No me gusta sentirme así, pero no lo puedo remediar. Danny Jones me descoloca. Mucho. Demasiado. Y repito: no sé si eso es bueno.

- Adiós Doug, me alegro de haberte conocido. Mucho – susurra mientras me da un abrazo.

Yo no puedo hacer más que sonreír. Es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me valora. O al menos se alegra de haberme conocido. ¿De verdad alguien se está alegrando de saber que existo? Me deberían dar una medalla o algo. O se la deberían dar a Danny, por ver en mí algo, cuando todos sabemos que no valgo un penique.

- Adiós Danny. Hasta mañana. Y lo mismo digo.

Veo como Danny recoge su pelota de fútbol del suelo y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, procede a marcharse.

Vuelvo a sentarme en el suelo, a pensar de nuevo. Aún no me creo que haya hecho un amigo o algo similar. Y que mañana le vaya a ver. Y que me vaya a enseñar algo. Esto es increíble. Todas las palabras buenas del mundo se quedan cortas.

_Y es que creo que la vida empieza a valer la pena._

* * *

**Y esto es todo por hoy :) Hacedme saber vuestras opiniones vía Twitter, reviews o lo que sea. Y si queréis que os avise, pasadme vuestro nombre de Twitter y solucionado :33**

**Acosadme muchooooo JAJAJA**

***se va a escribir emails de queja contra las PAU***


	2. 30 de noviembre de 2004

**Hola a todas jejejeje. Bueeeeeeeeeno, vuelvo a estar por aquí. Y con esto habéis agotado tooooodas mis reservas de One Day. Por lo tanto, como llevo hasta el tercero hecho y ni una página del cuarto, y me gusta tener un capítulo de margen, el tercero no lo colgaré hasta haber acabado el siguiente. Espero que lo entendáis :3333 *se esconde debajo de una mesa***

**Anyway, tengo un OS que lo divido en dos partes, ya veréis por qué. En cuanto lo cuelgue, me lloverán tomates y luego vendréis a matarme entre todas. Que yo lo sé (si fuera vosotras lo haría lol).**

**Y os dejo ya para que leáis esta segunda parte :)**

**(Escuchad Welcome to my life de Simple Plan y moriréis xDD).**

**Si es una mierda me avisáis eh? Que no quiero colgar cosas que no le gustan a nadie, la verdad HAHAHA**

**Hope you enjooooy :3**

* * *

_30 de noviembre de 2004_

Hoy ya tengo 16. Cómo pasa el tiempo. A pesar de todo, mi vida sigue siendo una mierda. De verdad. Sigo sin tener amigos, lo cual ya veo normal.

Sí, mi único "amigo", Danny, no apareció al día siguiente. Normal. Fui un iluso, de verdad creí que alguien quería saber algo de mí, empezar una amistad. ¿Pero cómo soy tan idiota? Obviamente ahora me doy cuenta de que lo dijo para quedar bien.

Estuve horas esperándole. Tantas que tuve que volver a casa porque ya había oscurecido tanto que la luna se veía perfectamente definida en el horizonte.

Y ya no volví a ser el mismo.

Todo el mundo que entraba en mi vida venía a hacerme daño, destruirme, de tal manera que así no pudiera continuar con mis sueños, esos que poco a poco iban siendo arrebatados. Por esa razón, al haberme cerrado tanto al contacto con cualquier ser humano de carne y hueso, me costó hacerlo con Danny. Y después de conseguir destapar esa capa de plomo y hormigón que ni una radiación gamma podía traspasar, vuelvo a darme de bruces contra la triste y cruda realidad: nadie me quiere y nadie me querrá. Nunca. Y eso es lo más triste de todo, pensar en eso y saber que es verdad.

Después de este duro golpe, estuve días llorando, sin hablarle a nadie. En la vida me había sentido tan mal. De verdad. El mundo pesaba mucho sobre mis hombros, y me veía incapaz de seguir adelante. La gente me engañaba una y otra vez, y cuando pensaba que ya había vencido a ese demonio interior que no me permite ser feliz, vuelve para fastidiarlo todo. Y así una y otra vez. Aún recuerdo otro hecho similar cuando tenía 10 años: un chico de mi clase se acercó a mí y quiso hacerse mi amigo.

Fui muy feliz durante esa semana, ya que pensaba que le importaba a alguien realmente, no como una ilusión o un espejismo que a la mínima de cambio cambiaba las tornas para recuperar la triste realidad. Luego me enteré de que solo se había acercado a mí para hacerme una broma junto con los macarras del colegio.

Por desgracia, me enteré tarde.

Solo os diré que me quitaron la ropa del vestuario y tuve que correr en toalla por todo el instituto buscándola. Y no solo se conformaron con humillarme ante todos, sino que encontré mis pantalones, mi camiseta y mis calzoncillos tirados en un montículo de barro, y por tanto manchados.

Sí, fue el peor día de mi vida. Aunque se asemeja a aquél en el que Danny no vino.

En serio, ¿cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Aún me lo pregunto porque no le encuentro respuesta. Debo de tener un cartel o algo pintado en la cara donde pone: "Me llamo Dougie Poynter. Podéis hacerme daño que disfrutaréis con ello".

Vamos, que mi vida es un completo desastre, y más desde el día en el que Danny no apareció. Es como si, después de este hecho, mi coraza, construida a base de muchos golpes, no se pudiera volver a recomponer, que hubiera quedado tan hecha trizas que ni el mejor escultor del mundo pudiera levantarlo de nuevo. Y no iba a ser yo menos que esa susodicha persona.

Noto como se me empaña la mirada y mis ojos empiezan a derramar pequeñas gotitas saladas que se asemejan a pequeños diamantes curtidos en dolor. Empiezo a sollozar y agradezco interiormente otra vez el hecho de que en este parque nunca haya nadie.

Intento dejar de pensar en ello, de anteponerme, de intentar recrear en mi mente algún hecho feliz para poder dejar de llorar. Pero me es imposible hacerlo. Así que, para intentarlo, vuelvo a coger el Ipod, el cual no he tocado desde el trayecto hasta aquí, y lo enciendo, volviendo a ponerlo en reproducción.

Como ya dije en su día, mi aleatorio es cruel conmigo y pretende hacerme sentir bien a partes iguales, y empieza a sonar una melodía muy conocida que me hace entender que, aunque mi vida sea muy mala, la del que escribió la canción también.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you _

Me he sentido así tantas veces que ya no tiene sentido ni planteárselo. Estoy solo, roto, e incluso podría añadir que muerto. Y no es que me sienta fuera de lugar, es que nunca he pertenecido a nada ni a nadie.

_Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming _

Y esta estrofa provoca que llore aún más, vertiendo todo mi dolor como un manantial. Y me prometí hace un mes no volver a llorar sobre ello… Pero es que me siento tan roto por dentro que así es la única manera que tengo de sentirme vivo…

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me _

Y nadie puede llegar siquiera a imaginar cómo me siento. Ni tan solo mi madre o mi hermana. Hoy he huido de casa sin querer celebrar mi cumpleaños ni con ellas, ya que no entiendo de qué sirve. Yo ya no estoy vivo, soy una carcasa sin vida.

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

Exacto. Bienvenido a mi vida. A esta que me ha tocado vivir. Una llena de espinas, de malos momentos, de estúpidos sentimientos.

Bienvenidos a una vida de una persona que no tiene afán de seguir viviendo.

- Doug… - escucho como me llama una voz muy conocida… demasiado.

¿Qué diablos hace Danny aquí? Ahora que parecía que lo estaba superando, va y aparece. A quién pretendo engañar, nunca lo superaré.

Lo que más me sorprende es que, después de todo un año, esté aquí de nuevo, desenterrando esos sentimientos que hizo florecer en mí y que he conseguido ocultar, aunque por lo que veo no he tenido mucho éxito en hacerlos desaparecer. Se me queda la garganta seca y mi corazón empieza a bombear sangre cada vez a mayor velocidad, adquiriendo un ritmo vertiginoso que me impide respirar y que me provocará una taquicardia de un momento a otro.

¿Qué puñetas hace Danny aquí? No quiero, repito, NO QUIERO volver a verle. Aunque en el fondo me muero por volver a ver sus ojos, azules, llenos de calma; esa sonrisa que me transporta al mismísimo cielo; esas pecas que, sobre todo a la luz del sol, le adornan la cara… Para qué nos vamos a engañar, quiero ver a Danny. Lo que no deseo es seguir sufriendo, y sé que él me va a hacer mucho daño… Demasiado.

A pesar de notar su mirada atenta sobre mí, prefiero no girarme, ya que no soportaré mirarle a la cara sin ponerme a llorar después de haber pensado todo esto. Y no hace falta que la persona que te está haciendo daño, que te ha matado en vida sepa que te ha vencido. Más bien, si quieres sobrevivir, es mejor que ni siquiera se dé cuenta de tu existencia después de todo lo que ha pasado.

- Dougie, por favor… - comienza, implorante, por lo cual me veo incapaz de no interrumpir.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le corto, muy seco.

- Por favor, déjame explicarme y luego me puedes mandar a paseo. Pero creo que, aunque no quieras saber nada más de mí, te mereces una explicación, ¿no? – expone, creando en mí dudas y una mirada hacia el infinito cargada de tristeza.

Sopeso sus palabras y me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Una de las peores cosas que existen es la curiosidad. Te puede llegar a reconcomer por dentro con tanto ahínco que te intenta destruir hasta el pensamiento más puro que puedas tener. Por lo tanto, decido escucharle.

- Adelante – acabo diciéndole para informarle de mi decisión, acertada o no.

Escucho como Danny suspira aliviado y se sienta a mi lado, dejando al lado una funda de guitarra. Cuando reúno el valor suficiente para mirarle me quedo sorprendido.

Danny está llorando. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, cosa que no entiendo por qué. ¿Ahora le importaba lo más mínimo mi vida? ¿Ahora? ¿Después de todo un año? Mi conciencia me hace ver que es una farsa, que solo pretende hacerme más daño. Y, aunque me duela en el alma sin saber el motivo exacto, decido agarrarme a esa idea, aunque con ella sienta como se me clavan miles de agujas en mi corazón.

- Verás, Dougie, si no vine fue porque tuve que llevar a mi madre al hospital porque se cayó. No te estoy mintiendo. Y desde aquel día, vengo siempre a esta parque, cada día de mi vida, al salir del instituto, que está cerca de aquí, para ver si estás. Pero nunca volviste a aparecer. En serio, Doug, lo siento mu… - y cuando va a intentar acabar su discurso, le corto.

- No, Danny. En serio, no entiendo por qué te afanas tanto en recuperar nuestra relación de casi amistad. ¿Te gusta hacerme daño?

- Doug, por favor, tienes que creerme. ¿Crees que habría venido aquí todos los días si no me importaras? – replica, mientras veo en sus ojos claramente un sentimiento de culpabilidad devastador. Pero nadie me asegura que sea real. No.

- Danny, mi vida es lo peor que jamás puedas imaginar, y no necesito que nadie me la estropee aún más. – contesto, llorando sin parar, sin ni siquiera saber cuando han empezado a brotar las lágrimas de nuevo.

Y para no continuar con esta farsa que me hará aún más daño, que conseguirá matarme de verdad, huyo. Cojo mi Ipod y lo poco que queda de mi alma y corro, sintiendo como Danny no me sigue, roto en pedazos. Pero, obviamente, todo es una treta. ¿O no?

A pesar de mis dudas, continúo corriendo hasta llegar a casa. Una vez he cerrado la puerta de mi habitación, ignorando las preguntas sorprendidas de mi pequeña familia, me tumbo en la cama.

Primero, lloro por lo que parecen años. Porque ya nada tiene sentido. Porque nunca me había sentido más solo que ahora. Porque a nadie le interesa una persona como yo. Porque aunque el mundo siga el mío se ha parado. Porque me siento muerto en vida. Y por todo eso, lloro sin control.

Cuando mi mente y mi cuerpo no soportan más en amargo sabor de las lágrimas, empiezo a pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Y conforme voy dándole vueltas, menos vivo me siento, hasta que llega un punto que ningún resquicio de mi corazón tiene ánimos suficientes de seguir latiendo.

Por eso, cuando voy a mi pequeño baño privado, ya no soy yo. Mi demonio interior me ha absorbido por completo, dejándome a su merced y completo control. Y por eso no le puedo impedir, aunque ya no me quedan fuerzas para intentarlo, abrir el armario donde guardo mis cuchillas de afeitar (aunque les doy un uso magistral, cada mil años). Y por eso le dejo sentarse en el suelo, sacar la cuchilla del aparato y posarse en mi muñeca. Y por eso le dejo perforarme la carne, a la par que ahogo un gemido ahogado. Y es entonces y solo entonces cuando vuelvo a sentirme vivo, cuando ese demonio deja de controlarme, y me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho.

Suelto la cuchilla, repentinamente asustado, y noto como todo empieza a dar vueltas. ¿Cómo he podido hacer eso? Mi mente se bloqueó de una manera que no parecía… humana. Este hecho produce en mí un escalofrío.

Para intentar olvidarlo todo, procedo a curarme la herida y limpiarlo todo, jurándome que nadie sabría nada sobre este suceso, sobre cómo me había dejado vencer y dominar por el lado oscuro de mi alma, el cual sin duda había ganado demasiado terreno.

_Y es que la vida sin sentido no es vida._

_POV Danny_

No puedo evitar romperme cuando Dougie huye de mí, ignorando mis disculpas y explicaciones. A pesar de todo, en el fondo, le comprendo. Demasiadas veces me ha pasado lo mismo que a él como para continuar considerando que pertenezco al mundo de los vivos.

Aún recuerdo como vine, hace justo un año, a jugar al fútbol. Bueno, más bien a aprender a jugar. Y todo para intentar parecer más varonil, intentar… Vamos, intentar tener amigos, agradarle a alguien y comenzar alguna relación de amistad con algún ser humano. Y entonces apareció ÉL.

A pesar de no tener el comienzo más formidable del mundo, conseguí sentirme completo durante esa tarde. Pude comprobar cómo mis demonios se apagaban hasta casi extinguirse, cómo él consiguió de alguna manera comenzar el proceso de salvación de mi alma.

Pero de nada ha servido cuando vuelvo a sentirme solo y muerto por dentro.

Todo lo que le he dicho a Dougie no ha servido para redimirme, aunque no sean más que verdades. Es cierto que mi madre se cayó, y nadie podía socorrerla aparte de mí, pues era el único que estaba en casa en ese instante, preparando la sorpresa que tenía, y aún tengo, para Doug. Y por esa razón, aunque mi corazón lo deseara con ansia, no pude ir. Y la segunda parte también es muy real. Cada día, salía del instituto (estudio en Manchester y no en Bolton) y venía a esta zona del parque, con mi guitarra como única compañera, para esperarle. Para poder volver a escuchar su voz, su risa… Y volver a ver su sonrisa, esa que me había dejado totalmente anonadado desde la primera vez que la vi, esa que había provocado en mi unos sentimientos tan confusos que aún no sé qué significan.

Mis ojos, los cuales habían cesado su labor de llorar al verle sentado en el parque, vuelven a emprenderla, esta vez con más fuerza si cabe. Y agradezco interiormente que no haya nadie para presenciarlo por la zona.

Nunca me había sentido tan mal en toda mi vida. Era la primera vez que una persona intentaba hacerse un hueco en mi corazón sin esperar nada a cambio o sin la intención de hacerme daño, de intentar construir el prototipo roto que soy hoy día.

Yo tenía sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones, como todo adolescente. Y me fueron siendo arrebatadas vilmente, una a una, dejando en su lugar brechas que aún no han cicatrizado y que van a provocar que, en un futuro no muy lejano, me desangre hasta morir. Aunque en este momento no me parece tan mala idea…

Sacudo la cabeza, despejando de mí esos escabrosos sentimientos. No puedo hacerlo. Debo intentar continuar. Aún me queda algo por lo que luchar, algo por lo que continuar con vida. Vicky.

Sí, si no fuera por mi hermana, no querría continuar con esta broma que ha resultado ser la vida. Y en el fondo, si no fuera por ella, no estaría aquí en estos momentos, compadeciéndome de mí mismo. Porque aquel 13 de marzo de hace 3 años, en el que el mundo se sentía demasiado pesado sobre mis hombros, y todo había dejado de tener sentido, ni siquiera el recuerdo de mi hermana palió esos sentimientos. Y lo intenté. Y por suerte o por desgracia, aún no lo sé, Vicky me encontró y consiguió mantenerme con vida.

Aunque en aquel momento no se lo agradecí, ahora mismo sí lo hago. ¿Qué haría ella sin mí? No puedo dejarla sola en esta mundo, y esta es la única misión que puedo cumplir.

Mientras me levanto, recojo la guitarra, me la cuelgo en el hombro y procedo a irme a casa.

_Y es que nadie dijo que vivir fuera tan difícil._

* * *

__**Y esto es todo por ahora *se vuelve a esconder bajo la mesa*. No me odiéis please DDD: **

**Y, espero que os guste, aunque con la bomba que acaba de colgar Ariana no sé yo si esto está a la altura... LOL **

**Loveeee 333**


	3. 30 de noviembre de 2005

**Holis... No tengo perdón de Dios JAJAJAJAJA. Yo solía escribir un Pones llamado One Day, sí... Cierto... No, no he continuado escribiéndolo, como os podéis pensar al ver que estoy colgando capi nuevo. No. Este capítulo lleva acabado desde que terminé la sele el 13 de junio. SÍ, ME PODÉIS MATAR, OS DOY PERMISO (?). ¿Por qué no lo he colgado antes? No lo sé. Puede que porque no me acababa de gustar del todo (aunque no es la mayor mierda que haya escrito), también porque tenía otros proyectos y, además, porque me empecé a desencantar con este fic. **

**Tengo el cuarto capítulo empezado, pero sin ningún ánimo de proseguirlo, así que, os pido una vez más, que me dejéis unos reviews que me animen a continuar esta historia, pls. **

**IMPORTANTE: Sé que esto es repetido de Ariana, peor bueno xD Quiero que me dejéis review si me leéis. Si no, dejaré de avisar, soz. Mi geme tiene razón y opino lo mismo, los lectores fantasma no me van nada :/**

**Sé que no tengo perdón anyway por colgar esto ahora JAJAJAJ**

**El tema de We found está en proceso, don't worry. Es que con los viajes pues como que tiempo he tenido poco, y además también necesitaba descansar. So I'm so sorry :3**

**Espero que os guste y os prometo que leeréis pronto We found :3**

**(PD: me acabo de dar cuenta de que los primeros caps de este fic tenían 2500 palabras o así, y este tiene 5600 o por ahí. LOL)**

**Love you all and enjoy reading!**

**333**

* * *

_30 de noviembre de 2005_

No puedo dejar de darle vueltas. Simplemente, mi mente no puede desconectar del hecho. Y, muy en el fondo, tampoco quiero dejarlo pasar.

Me arrepiento cada día de mi vida, y más aún sentado en este parque, de haber huido de Danny. ¿Y si lo que me dijo era verdad? ¿Cómo había podido juzgarle tan pronto, sin dejarse explicar del todo?

Me sentía una persona horrible, y cada día que pasaba eso hacía más mella en mí. A ver, os seré sinceros, los primeros 3 meses me sentía muerto por dentro, creyendo que Danny era un mentiroso y que había entrado en mi vida para hacerme daño, como los demás. Pero luego le empecé a dar vueltas. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Quiero decir, él no me conocía y no me tiró la bola a propósito, así que no es como si hubiera tenido un plan para amargarme la existencia, como resultó en el resto de casos.

Así que, en estos momentos, ansío que Danny aparezca por el parque, me felicite mis diecisiete y me enseñe esa sonrisa que hace que todo deje de doler tanto. Pero no nos engañemos, no lo va a hacer. Me pasé demasiado. Y no le culpo. De verdad. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que necesite verle de nuevo. Que me deje explicárselo…

Recojo la única lágrima que se me ha escapado con vergüenza. ¿Algún día dejaré de llorar por todo? Madre mía, si hasta con lloro con las historias de los juegos de la Play Station… Vamos, lo normal.

Estos pensamientos provocan en mí aún más frustración. ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan penosa? ¿Y por qué yo tengo que hacerla más triste todavía con mis actos? No solo mis demonios me amargan la existencia, esta última vez he sido yo solo.

También recuerdo como, al volver a casa aquel día, dejé de ser yo. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral al recordar como la cuchilla se hundía en mi carne y eso me hacía sentir bien. Aún no entiendo como pude. Bueno, en el fondo no fui yo 100 %, no sé qué me pasó.

Simplemente, mis demonios actuaron por mí, y eso es lo que más miedo me da. ¿Me pertenezco a mí mismo? ¿O realmente les pertenezco a ellos? ¿Algún día podré vencerlos y proclamarme victorioso ante ellos? Estas preguntas rebullen en mi cabeza desde que tengo uso de razón, y las respuestas que obtengo siempre son negativas y sin ningún atisbo de esperanza.

Vuelvo a conectar con el mundo real cuando me percato de la canción que está sonando. Estúpido Ipod, quiere hacerme llorar de verdad o algo.

_I'm fucked up again, I shouldn't drive tonight,  
But I keep thinking of you  
I hurt you again, I shouldn't lie tonight,  
So the next few words are true_

¿Cómo pude fastidiarla tanto? Vuelvo a estar jodido, sí, y cada vez más. Y con más intensidad. Y tan solo quiero volver a verle para poder redimirme. Para explicarme. Para no volver a hacerle daño. Sin mentiras, sin dolor. Solos él y yo, con mis demonios apartados para siempre.

_I'm sorry, I'm not what you wanted, I'm sorry, sorry I let you down  
I could use some poor excuse, 'cause the hardest thing to say,  
Oh, it's the hardest thing to say in the world;  
I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry_

Y no puedo evitar llorar. Lo siento tanto… y no solo por él. Sino también por mí. Por la felicidad que podría hacer tenido, la cual atisbé hace tan solo dos años, aquella que me arrebaté vilmente debido a mi obcecación.

Danny, perdóname – le digo al aire, sintiéndome menos solo y menos culpable a partes iguales.

Te perdono – escucho a alguien susurrar. No a alguien. A ÉL. Ha venido. Siento cómo se me para el corazón al girarme y verle de pie, muy serio y con su guitarra colgada del hombro. Incluso desde esta distancia, no puedo evitar pensar en lo bonitos que son sus ojos… Tan azules, tan inmensos y tan llenos de… lo mismo que los míos. Soledad. Dolor. Tristeza. Ganas de ser rescatado. Todo mezclado como una vorágine en esas dos esferas azuladas que me tienen hipnotizado desde el primer momento que las vi.

Danny, yo… Déjame explicarme, por favor – susurro, arrancando con violencia los auriculares de mis orejas. No es un sueño. Está ahí de verdad.

Creo que debería empezar yo... Me dejaste a medias la última vez – responde, mostrando una media sonrisa. No es esa la sonrisa que quiero. Cada poro de mi piel pide a gritos su sonrisa. Esa tan grande que no le cabe en la cara. Que muestra sus dientes casi perfectos. Que provoca que el sol brille aún más en el horizonte – Verás, Dougie, te lo juro, todo lo que dije hace un año era verdad. Este año no lo he hecho porque vi que realmente solo vienes una vez al año, a pesar de que me pensaba que ya no volverías nunca más – mientras pronuncia esta palabras, noto el dolor en su mirada, la desolación, la misma soledad que he sentido yo todo este tiempo – pero estás aquí. Y tengo una prueba de que venía aquí cada día, pero no me dejaste enseñártela la última vez que nos vimos.

Mientras dice esto me tiende el móvil, con un cierto temblequeo adorable en sus manos.

_POV Danny_

Llevo un año horrible. No os podéis imaginar cuánto. Y cada vez empeora más y más, sin control ninguno por mi parte. A pesar de ello, prefiero no pensar en eso, ya que de nada sirve, porque todo lo malo que me puede pasar pasará y, como siempre, lo tendré que aguantar. Porque fui muy débil una vez y no puedo volver a alcanzar esos extremos.

Mientras camino en dirección a ese recinto "privado" de Dougie en ese precioso parque de Manchester, me recrimino lo idiota que estoy siendo ¿En serio, Danny, crees que va a venir después de lo que pasó hace un año? No es tan tonto como tú, como ya dijo él en su día. Ese pensamiento me saca de mis dolorosas cavilaciones y provoca en mí una risa, suave pero constante, a pesar de que no sincera como la que solía expresar.

Y todo por él… Ese chico que, después de darle un balonazo, descolocó aún más mi alborotado mundo. Cómo él consiguió que confiara de nuevo en alguien, cómo me dio ese calor humano que tanto ansiaba, cómo al sonreírme notaba que esa brecha abierta en mi interior dolía menos… Esos ojos, esos labios, esa mirada perfecta aunque llena de problemas internos, tantos que me duelen en el alma. Porque quiero que él sea feliz, que consiga todo lo que quiere, porque se lo merece… Y realmente todos estos sentimientos que proceden de dentro de mí, pero que son debidos a él, no sé interpretarlos. No sé por qué cada vez que recuerdo sus facciones se me acelera el corazón. Por qué cuando pienso en su risa, en todo aquello que me dijo, deseo fervientemente estar junto a él toda la vida. No lo sé.

O quizás es que mi subconsciente no quiere verlo, no desea sentirse de esta manera ya que es ilógico para una persona como yo.

Al irme acercando, me encuentro con la presencia del rubio, sentado en la hierba. El pánico se me congela en las venas, haciendo que mi cabeza empiece a dar vueltas y todo deje de tener sentido. Mi corazón me martillea sin piedad en el pecho, con tal fuera que creo que saldrá disparado.

A pesar de todo eso, mis pies siguen avanzando, caminando hacia donde se halla mi bote salvavidas, o al menos el que creo que es el definitivo, el que podrá encarrilar mi vida.

Danny, perdóname – escucho susurrar a Dougie al aire, sin percatarse de mi presencia aún.

Y me siento incapaz de, después de escuchar eso, no contestar en un susurro:

Te perdono.

Nunca he querido depender de nadie, y menos después de todas las espinas que la vida ha ido clavando en mí. Jamás he intentado mantener una relación con nadie, ya que me siento demasiado frágil como para soportar otra desilusión, más dolor, más soledad, más terror a vivir.

Pero por Dougie, quiero volver a empezar, intentar con ahínco que esta relación de amistad funcione, a ser posible para siempre. Porque él es lo único que me queda, y todo aquello que me importa.

Cuando Dougie se gira, alcanzo a ver en sus ojos alegría, incomprensión y alivio, mezclados en esos óculos tan especiales, donde el azul turquesa se mezcla con el gris para conformar su hermoso iris.

Danny, yo… Déjame explicarme, por favor – susurra, quitándose rudamente los auriculares de mis orejas.

Creo que debería empezar yo... Me dejaste a medias la última vez – respondo, mostrando una media sonrisa. Aún no quiero esperanzarme, ya que existe una alta probabilidad de que vuelva a huir de mí, y esta vez para siempre – Verás, Dougie, te lo juro, todo lo que dije hace un año era verdad. Este año no lo he hecho porque vi que realmente solo vienes una vez al año, a pesar de que me pensaba que ya no volverías nunca más – mientras pronuncio esta palabras, y para que no se me note el temblequeo que el dolor ante esa suposición provoca en mí, meto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero – pero estás aquí. Y tengo una prueba de que venía aquí cada día, pero no me dejaste enseñártela la última vez que nos vimos.

Mientras digo esto le tiende el móvil, esta vez sin poder disimular de ninguna manera el temblequeo de los dedos.

Al mirar a Dougie, con su cara en calma, siento un sentimiento de alivio inmenso. No sé por qué, pero creo que todo va a salir bien. Solo debo tener fe.

_Y ahora comienzo a ver un atisbo de luz en la más completa oscuridad._

_POV Dougie_

Al coger el móvil, sin mirarle a la cara, ya que sino solo conseguiré ponerme aún más nervioso, me entran las dudas. ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Quiero decir, ¿de verdad esto va a funcionar? ¿No vuelve a ser un amago de felicidad que se tergiversará como siempre? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no volveré a sufrir?

Y es entonces cuando, mientras todas esas dudas rebullen en mi cabeza, que decido mirarle a los ojos mientras sostengo como un idiota su móvil. Y en ese preciso instante, mis conexiones cerebrales deciden que ya no necesitan albergar más dudas en mi interior. No. Esa mirada me da todas las respuestas necesarias. Sus esferas azules me comunican sin palabras que todo saldrá bien, que él siempre estará, que aunque también tiene miedo, quiero intentarlo, por mí, por nosotros… Que por fin podremos tirar los dados en el juego de la felicidad, y que por una vez saldrá una combinación a nuestro favor.

Y por todo eso, por esa mirada más pura que jamás he visto, me insuflo de valor para mirar hacia el móvil, con una curiosidad despertándose en mi interior.

Ves pasando las fotos – me explica Danny, ya que en el móvil hay abierta una carpeta.

Voy pasando las fotos y no puedo evitar que se me empañe la mirada. ¿De verdad alguien ha hecho esto por mí? ¿Venir aquí todos los días a esperarme, a ver si vuelvo a este paraje? Hay 365 fotos, todas distintas, del mismo paisaje. Unas con sol, otras con nubes, otras lloviendo a mares, o tronando de tal manera que parece que se vaya a romper el cielo… 365 fotos de espera, de dudas, de dolor, todas reflejadas. Y en cada una de las fotos, además de este increíble paisaje, se vislumbra una guitarra, SU guitarra, apoyada sobre el césped. Como si esperar a algo. O a alguien. A mí.

Por mucho que lo intento, finalmente las lágrimas hacen acto de aparición, haciendo su habitual recorrido por mis mejillas. De pronto, mientras miro el móvil, noto unos brazos rodeándome. Estrechándome muy fuerte y haciéndome sentir menos solo. Más protegido. Como si me diera súper fuerza y me hiciera perder ese temor irracional a vivir, a sentir algo por alguien… Porque con él, con esos brazos a mí alrededor, nada se puede sentir mal.

Y por fin, después de 17 años, todo encaja, esa última pieza de mi escabroso puzle encaja en mi interior, haciéndome sentir completo después de mucho tiempo. Completándome, llenándome de felicidad.

Danny continúa rodeándome con sus brazos, y yo alzo los míos para corresponderle, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Y en estos instantes, el mundo se para. Ya nada importa. Danny está conmigo, y nunca me va a dejar, y eso es lo importante. Y ahora veo claro que era aquello que no conseguía discernir acerca de mis sentimientos por él. Sí, ahora por fin todo encajaba y podía exclamarlo con sinceridad: estaba enamorado de él. Os puede parecer un hecho muy simple, pero para mí es todo un mundo. Nunca en la vida he sentido nada así por nadie, y sé que puede parecer estúpido porque apenas nos conocemos. Aún así, no estáis en mi cabeza, así que no os podéis hacer ni una mínima idea de mis sentimientos por él. Es mi bote salvavidas, aquél que ha llegado en el momento oportuno, el que me ayudará a vivir y a que el sol brille cada día un poquito más.

Después de lo que parecen siglos, nos separamos, esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara, sincronizadas y sin intención de desaparecer. Nunca había atisbado la felicidad, y puedo asegurar ahora que no hay sentimiento más puro y perfecto que este.

¿Por qué siempre está la guitarra en las fotos? – decido preguntar, ya que la curiosidad siempre ha sido una mala compañera. No, no me mintáis, que sé que vosotros también lo pensáis.

Pues… tiene que ver con la sorpresa que te quise enseñar hace dos años… - susurra mientras se muerde el labio. Ese acto provoca en mí un escalofrío, que incrementa mi curiosidad a niveles insospechados – Será mejor que te lo muestre.

Y con una sonrisa, se termina de separar de mí, para ir a buscar su guitarra. Se sienta en el suelo y, mientras la afina, espera pacientemente a que salga de mi estado catatónico y proceda a sentarme a su lado.

Y es como si estos dos años no hubieran pasado, simplemente se siente como si fuera el día posterior a conocernos, cuando era tan solo un crío y estaba ilusionado ante el hecho de recibir una sorpresa de la primera persona que, en tan solo unas horas, se había convertido en lo más importante para mí. Se siente tan bien que simplemente todo da igual. Eso que dicen que la mente se afana por recordar los buenos recuerdos, y que descarta los malos, es cierto. Porque ahora mismo, es real, y puedo palparlo. Todo lo malo ocurrido, simplemente ha quedado atrás, y nunca más importará.

Una vez posicionado a su lado, mirándole embelesado mientras rasga las cuerdas con una delicadeza tan inmensa, me hace pensar en cómo sería que él me acariciara… Vale, borrad lo que dicho, no me hagáis caso.

Cuando vuelve a la Tierra, Danny me mira y, con una sonrisa tímida, me explica:

Verás, Doug, sé que no nos conocemos mucho. Pero para mí, y no sé por qué pero creo que para ti también, el habernos conocido ha sido algo especial. No voy a entrar en detalles, porque no creo que quieras saberlos, pero mi vida es un completo desastre. Cuando ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar, por lo que ser feliz y que me diera fuerzas para seguir respirando y no plantearme acabar con todo… Llegaste tú. Y, cuando te conocí, vi en tus ojos un reflejo de los míos. De los mismos miedos, la misma angustia, la soledad, el temor a querer de nuevo y que te apisonen… - ¿cómo una persona en tan poco tiempo puede conocerme tan bien? Ha descrito mis sentimientos de un plumazo, tan exactos que me entra un escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal. Y no puedo evitar sentir como ese dolor crónico, el que me lleva acechando toda la vida, se reduce hasta ser tan solo un vestigio fácil de ignorar – Y por eso pensé en darte esta sorpresa, que para mí es entregarte una parte de mí, un trocito de mi alma que he sido incapaz de enseñar a nadie aparte de mi hermana…

Y después de prácticamente susurrar esos últimos vocablos, comienza a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra, produciendo así una hermosa melodía que impregna todo mi ser.

_Life is getting harder day by day  
And I, I don't know what to do or what to say yeah  
And my mind is growing weak every step I take  
Its uncontrollable now they think I'm fake yeah_

Su voz, rasgada, con un timbre tan especial que es imposible de describir, me transporta al mismísimo cielo. Mientras canta acompañado solo de su guitarra y de mi respiración entrecortada, siento como a poco a poco, empiezo a sentirme más completo. Sus palabras, llenas de razón, me hacen ver que sí, que la vida es dura, y que no tenemos control ninguno sobre ella. Cómo nos volvemos débiles, y caemos una y otra vez. Caemos para volvernos a levantar. Puede que con nosotros la vida se haya cebado, pero por fin hemos encontrado aquello por lo que merece la pena luchar.

_Coz I'm not alone, no, no, no  
But I'm not alone, no, no, no  
I'm not alone,_

No estás solo. No estás solo. Mi mente repite con él este fragmento, deteniéndose ante el hecho de que, por primera vez, es cierto. No estoy solo. Y nunca más lo voy a volver a estar.

_And I, I get on the train on my own  
And my tired radio keeps playing tired songs  
And I know that there's not long to go  
Oh, and all I wanna do is just go home_

No impido que la lágrima que llevo reteniendo desde el inicio de la canción caiga. Tampoco detengo que mis sentimientos se sientan comprendidos, menos solos. Como si todo encajara y fuera perfecto, solo porque él está conmigo.

_Coz I'm not alone, no, no, no  
But I'm not alone, no, no, no  
I'm not alone,_

Esta vez no solo mi mente corresponde al estribillo, sino que mi voz le acompaña al compás de la melodía. Danny, el cual había refugiado su mirada en la guitarra, al percatarse de mi intrusión, levanta sus ojos para clavarlos en los míos y dedicarme una mirada llena de un cariño tan inmenso que me inunda por dentro, haciéndome sentir querido por mi primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_People rip me for the clothes I wear  
Every day just seems to be the same  
They just swear  
They just don't care_

¿Por qué siento como si esta canción hablara de mi vida? ¿Do todo aquello por lo que he pasado, todo aquello que he sentido? Lo peor de todo, es que no es mi vida, sino la de Danny, y empiezo a plantearme seriamente la existencia de una media naranja, de esa que cuesta encontrar, LA persona. Él había pasado por lo mismo que yo, se había sentido del mismo modo y no por ello había desistido de vivir, a pesar de que las ganas de acabar con todo hayan ido incrementando exponencialmente. Hasta el día de hoy. El día en el que declaro que mi vida tiene sentido porque le tengo a él.

_Coz I'm not alone, no, no, no  
La la la la, yeah, yeah. I'm not alone._

Danny rasga las cuerdas una última vez, anunciando así el final de La canción. La más perfecta y única que jamás he escuchado. Perfeccionada con su increíble voz.

Espero que te haya gustado – se sincera, creyendo que a alguien no le podría gustar esa canción. A ver, ¿en serio? Hay que ser muy idiota para no ver lo magnífica que es.

Danny, gustar es poco – confieso, enfocándole directamente, mientras él esboza una sonrisa comprensiva – Has descrito mi vida entera y, si te ha pasado lo mismo que a mí, es que conocernos ha sido cosa del destino.

Me callo abruptamente, pensado en la patochada que acabo de soltar. Dougie, ¿cómo has podido decir eso? Ahora huirá o algo por el estilo. Estar con locos no es bueno, ya sabéis. Por eso, cuando siento su mirada sobre mí, la rehúyo, pensando que al no encararle se olvidará de mis tristes palabras.

Noto sus dejos cogerme por la barbilla, para así levantarme la mirada. Me intento resistir un poco, pero de nada sirve, ya que lo intenta con más ahínco, hasta que me digno a soltar un suspiro resignado y le miro. Y en su mirada encuentro el cariño y la comprensión que necesitaba para que lo que he dicho adquiera sentido.

Yo también lo creo, Doug – suelta, sonriéndome con ESA sonrisa, que hace que el mundo dé vueltas de manera cíclica hasta parase del todo.

Y sonará muy a cliché, pero el mundo se paró en ese instante. Y os juro por lo más queráis que nunca me había sentido así. Nunca había necesitado a nadie para vivir, sino que ansiaba la soledad que tan inútil se me antojaba ahora.

Yo también empecé una canción hace un tiempo, pero solo tengo el inicio… No sé cómo continuarla – le explico a Danny, en parte porque quería decírselo y en parte porque si continuábamos de esa manera no hubiera podido reprimir mis ganas de besarle. Y que de esa manera todo se fuera al traste.

Da igual. Déjame escuchar el trozo que tienes – implora, pasándome la guitarra.

Mis manos, ahora con complejo de gelatina, atrapan la guitarra y la colocan en posición. Antes de empezar a tocar y cantar, miro a Danny y siento una fuerza que me empuja a enseñársela. Solo a él.

_POV Danny_

_I'm too far gone it's all over now  
and you can't bring me down..._

Love is won over by ignorance  
Do not get won over by ignorance  
These pills weren't meant to hurt you  
But today and ever more if fools were meant to fuck you,  
Then why do fools fall in love

Has blown up your walls again again  
Your lies are all part of your intelect,  
These pills weren't meant to hurt you  
But today and ever more if fools were meant to fuck you.  
Then why do fools fall in love

Mi mente se había quedado en blanco mientras escuchaba a Dougie cantar. Nunca me había sentido tan completo como ahora, y os puedo asegurar que es una sensación increíble. Que él, que lo es todo para mí, se sienta identificado con mi obra, que me mire lleno de orgullo y cariño, es demasiado especial. Imposible de describir con palabras. Ni siquiera con una canción.

Y esta canción que me está mostrando, ese trocito de su vida, hace que en mi pecho se derrita algo, y vea por fin claro aquello que mi mente se ha afanado en esconder. Estoy enamorado de él. En tan poco tiempo. ¿Loco? Puede ser. Pero si estuvierais en mi piel, no os parecería tan extraño…

Cuando noto que Dougie está a punto de acabar, ya que como me ha dicho, no tiene nada más escrito, le hago una señal para que continúe tocando los acordes. Sé cómo seguir la canción. Cómo completarla, hacerla única. Y sobre todo, hacerla nuestra. Mi voz sale un poco más ronca de lo habitual debido a la emoción, pero no me impide continuarla.

_In the story I was told well this was never mentioned,  
Must have missed the chapter,  
When I was 17 years old,  
And there's nothing left but love_

Parece que mi intervención da alas a Dougie, del cual noto su mirada completamente perdida en algún punto, pero con ese brillo que se escapa de mis ojos cuando estoy componiendo.

_An unfortunate consequence,  
And you'll burn in hell when you fall against,  
These pills weren't meant to hurt you  
But today and ever more if fools were meant to fuck you.  
then why do fools fall in love_

Continúo yo, enzarzando nuestras voces como si de un dúo se tratara. Nada más lejos de la realidad. En el fondo, somos solo dos personas sintiéndose mejor a través de la música. Explicando nuestra historia.

_In the story I was told well this was never mentioned,  
Must have missed the chapter,  
when I was 17 years old,  
And there's nothing left but_

Y entonces, al mirarnos, decidimos que es el momento. El momento de que nuestras voces conecten. De cantar juntos.

_They won't let go  
when you see her coming  
please let me know_

Veo como a Dougie se le escapa una lágrima mientras acaba de cantar una última vez y, antes de terminar yo por él la canción, recojo esa gotita salada de entre sus párpados con la yema de mi pulgar, acariciando de paso su mejilla.

_I'm too far gone  
it's all over  
and you can't bring me down._

Cuando voy a terminar la canción, Dougie decide volver a conectarnos, a fusionarnos, a ser una sola alma cantando a través de dos cuerpos.

_Don't say your never gonna leave me down..._

Con un último acorde, da por terminada la canción. Su canción.

_Y es que la vida es increíble cuando tienes a alguien como él a tu lado._

_POV Dougie_

Mientras cantaba con Danny, nunca me había sentido tan bien. Tan completo. Gracias a él, había conseguido terminar la canción, encontrarle un sentido final.

Danny me observa, con una mirada que no sé discernir. Y no sé por qué eso me da miedo. Muchísimo.

Doug, ha sido increíble. Deberíamos formar un grupo – dice, un poco de broma, como queriendo tantear el terreno. Esto no me gusta.

Algún día, Danny – respondo, con una sonrisa. A pesar de haber contestado como si no pasara nada, veo en sus ojos una tristeza y una desolación tan grandes, que me doy cuenta de que este amago de felicidad no va a durar más.

Verás, tengo algo que decirte. Y-yo… No sé como decírtelo…- comienza a balbucear, y yo me siento morir.

Dan, di lo que tengas que decir, pero dilo ya – imploro, suplicante, ansioso por saber y no saber a partes iguales.

Tengo que irme a Londres. A vivir. – decide ser contundente, quizá demasiado, y una vez ha dicho estas palabras, siento cada célula de mi pequeño cuerpo desintegrarse – No, no, no, no, no, Dougie. No pongas esa cara, no – exclama, mirándome preocupado.

¿Y cómo quieres que esté, Danny? Eres lo primero que tengo en mucho tiempo, lo más importante. Y prácticamente acabas de aparecer, perdonándomelo todo, haciéndome sentir especial. ¿Cómo quieres que esté sabiendo que te vas? ¿Que no volveré a verte? – a medida que voy soltando todas esas ideas, mi mente se da cuenta de la vergüenza que me provocan y voy bajando el volumen, hasta convertirlo en un susurro algo quebrado.

Doug, eso no es así. Te lo juro. Me tengo que ir a trabajar allí, porque mi madre me obliga. Dice que no doy palo al agua, y que la música no da dinero, así que… N-no tengo otra opción… - y suelta una dolorosa lágrima. En ese momento, a pesar de que se va a ir, no puedo evitar sentirme terriblemente mal, pero ya no por mí, sino por él, por esa lágrima que ha escapado de su interior.

Y-yo, no sé qué decirte… - le explico, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se encoje, haciéndose muy pequeñito, a la par que aparece un nudo en mi estómago.

Dougie, eres muy importante. Y todo esto es culpa mía. Porque si le hubiera hecho caso a mi madre y no hubiera intentado ser músico, ahora tendría un trabajo y no sentiría la necesidad de irme, más bien por obligación. Mi madre no me va a seguir manteniendo - sus ojos se llenan de más lágrimas, e intenta que no se derramen sorbiendo por la nariz – Y por eso me ha buscado un trabajo, y en Londres, porque así según ella no me distraeré yendo a los locales donde suelo hacer pequeñas actuaciones de tanto en tanto…

Mientras pequeños susurros quebrados van saliendo de sus labios, intentando no llorar, yo me quedo pensando en sus palabras. ¿Cómo la madre de Danny ha podido hacerle eso? ¿Alejarle de todo porque cree que no es lo suficientemente bueno como para ser músico? ¿Qué si no tiene un trabajo estable no merece que le ayude? ¿Cómo? Y mientras todas estas preguntas rebullen en mi interior, me acerco aún más a él y le abrazo, traspasándole mi calor y mi comprensión. Haciéndole saber que aunque se vaya, estaré siempre para él, esperándole, ayudándole dondequiera que esté.

Esto, por supuesto, no tiene por qué afectarnos. Vendré a verte. Te lo juro. Iré reuniendo dinero para ello. Y es una promesa – suelto un jadeo ahogado al ver su determinante expresión, que me hace creer en sus palabras. Nosotros podemos. – y para ello, necesito tu número. Porque esto no son palabras vanas. Te necesito para ser feliz.

Mientras siento como exploto de alegría contenida por dentro, soy incapaz de decir nada mientras le doy a Danny el móvil, y él me pasa el suyo. Mientras apuntamos los números, nos sumimos en un silencio muy cómodo y esperanzado a partes iguales.

Una vez acabamos, me doy cuenta de que es muy tarde. Y que hay que volver a casa.

Doug, me voy en poco tiempo. Pero como ya he dicho, vendré. Todas las veces que pueda. Y espero que en poco tiempo pueda encontrar alguna manera de trabajar de músico para así poder volver. A tu lado – dice, todo sonrojado, lo que provoca que mi cara adquiera complejo de tomate. ¿Qué nos pasa?

Te creo, Danny. Y yo intentaré reunir dinero para ir a Londres. A verte. Porque, nunca pensaba que fuera a decir esto, pero te necesito – me sincero, sintiéndome mucho mejor después de ello.

Y es que, aunque no lo parezca, este pecoso que accidentalmente me dio un balonazo de ha vuelto en la persona más especial y única que jamás he tenido. Con tan solo su sonrisa, o un abrazo suyo, puedo llegar a atisbar la felicidad y a sentirme menos solo. En cómo, a pesar de no estar juntos, nos ayudaremos, y continuaremos viéndonos. Porque, como ya le he dicho, le necesito. Es el único que consigue apagar mis demonios y devolverle color a mi vida.

Una vez levantados y preparados para irnos, nos damos un abrazo, largo, en el que me susurra al oído un "feliz cumpleaños" lleno de cariño. Me sostiene por lo que parecen siglos a pesar de ser solo unos cuantos minutos. Unos minutos en los que nada duele.

_Porque como dicen, es mejor tarde que nunca._

* * *

**¿Algo que decir? ¿Tomates? ¿Reviews ante todo? :3**

**Love 33**


End file.
